


Le Plan

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And More Fluff, And love, Derek is okay with that, Derek makes him know, Fluff, Love is beautiful, M/M, POV Derek, Peter and Lydia have a plan, Stiles doesn't know how beautiful he is, and more Love, fluff is great
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les événements du chapitre précédent ne sont pas aussi spontanés qu'on aurait pu le croire... Peter et Lydia avaient un plan, et Derek s'y plie, pensant que son Oncle l'aide spontanément.<br/>Nous avons le point de vue de Derek sur toute cette histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Plan

Le Plan

 _Quelques heures avant les événements du chapitre cinq_.

Pendant la journée de samedi, Peter a appris à Derek comment se servir des mails et de la messagerie instantanée, ainsi que des textos. Et depuis, lui et son neveu ne cessent de discuter tous les deux. Et ce dimanche matin, Peter n’y va pas par quatre chemins, sachant que Derek n’est pas au point niveau subtilité.

 **Peter**  : _Derek, il faut que tu fasses sortir toute la frustration de Stiles, c’est plus vivable là !_

Le brun fronce les sourcils en lisant le texto, interpellé.

 **Derek** : _Et que faut-il que je fasse ?_

Il est perplexe, parce qu’il ne comprend pas ce qu’il est censé faire par rapport à ça, ou même, s’il y peut quelque chose.

 **Peter**  : _T’est pas malin, ou t’es juste stupide ?_ (Derek grogne en lisant ça, et si Peter avait été en face de lui, il lui aurait adressé le regard noir « spécial Derek Hale » comme l’appelle Stiles) _Peu importe. Comment dire les choses joliment…. Oh, on s’en fout, j’ai jamais été poète de toute manière. Il faut que tu le pompes un peu, que tu le fasses jouir quoi, parce qu’hier, il était acerbe et j’ai horreur qu’il réponde comme ça à Lydia._

Le brun doit bien passer deux minutes entières à fixer l’écran de son Smartphone, avant de regarder autour de lui. Il a parfaitement compris ce que son oncle lui dit, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il adhère parfaitement à ce qu’il lui a dit.

 **Derek**  : _Je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui fasse plaisir. Enfin, dans le sens où ça sera moi qui lui administrerait ce plaisir._

 **Peter**  : _Et en plus de ça, tu es aveugle, sourd et anosmique*… Derek, Stiles crève de désir pour toi depuis qu’il t’a rencontré, c’est pourtant pas bien compliqué à deviner. Il te regarde tout le temps avec cet air qui donne l’impression qu’il va te sauter dessus. Crois-moi, il appréciera énormément que ça soit toi._

(*qui est atteint d’un trouble de l'odorat)

Le loup a une moue dubitative qui se transforme en haussement de sourcils franc, quand il lit le second message de son oncle.

 **Peter**  : _Et puis, ça ne te fera pas de mal, parce que t’es dans le même état que lui. Comme les deux idiots que vous êtes, vous vous tournez autour mais Lydia et moi en avons marre de vous voir faire alors on va vous donner un petit coup de pouce._

 **Derek**  : _Tout ça c’est encore nouveau mais, vous n’êtes pas censés vous occuper de ce qui vous regarde et non pas de ce qu’il y a ou non entre Stiles et moi ? Ou de comment on gère ça ?_

 **Peter**  : _Tu as raison, tu es nouveau. Lydia et moi faisons exception à la règle, parce que visiblement, personne ne peut s’en sortir sans nous. Alors tais-toi un peu, et fais donc ce que je te dis, je te promets que du coup tu seras satisfait toi aussi sur tous les plans…_

Derek peut presque littéralement entendre ce que son oncle suggère avec ces trois points de suspension. Il déglutit, parce qu’il a bien envie de satisfaire Stiles, et qu’il ne veut pas se dire que s’il ne fait rien, peut-être que Stiles trouvera quelqu’un d’autre. Un petit grondement possessif lui échappe, faisant relevé la tête au concerné avec curiosité.

\- Un problème, Derek ? Lui demande le Sorcier, son stylo frappant son cahier en rythme.

\- Non, Peter me raconte encore n’importe quoi, fait-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Il n’aime pas mentir, surtout à Stiles, alors une vérité détournée, c’est pas vraiment un mensonge. Il pense réellement que Peter lui raconte n’importe quoi. Il n’est toujours pas convaincu que Stiles veuille de lui de cette manière-là. Heureusement pour Derek, Stiles ne cherche pas plus loin, trop absorbé par sa chimie.

Pourtant, le loup considère un instant la possibilité que Stiles se trouve quelqu’un d’autre et le même sentiment jaloux s’insinue dans ses veines. Il ne veut pas que quelqu’un satisfasse son Sorcier. Et son imagination fertile le pousse même à entrevoir une autre personne en train de faire gémir Stiles et franchement, la violence de sa colère le surprend lui-même. C’est un peu comme si Stiles lui appartenait de droit et qu’on essayait de lui voler quelque chose d’intime. Il ne supporte pas cela. Il finit donc par répondre à son oncle machiavélique.

 **Derek**  : _D’accord, quel est ton plan ? Parce que je suppose que tu as déjà quelque chose en tête._

 **Peter** : _Qui ça, moi ? Tu me connais bien cher neveu ! Voilà ce que je te propose…_

C’est donc ainsi que Derek, profitant que Stiles soit allé se soulager aux toilettes, clique sur le lien que Peter lui a envoyé via Messenger. Le plus vieux lui a tout expliqué en détail : il doit se faire surprendre en train de regarder cette vidéo, puis ne pas laisser le temps à Stiles de trop réfléchir à la situation, avant de lancer « l’offensive » comme le dit le plus âgé des Hale. Il doit séduire Stiles.

Le plan se déroule parfaitement bien, jusqu’à ce qu’après coup, Stiles fuit. Ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction de son Sorcier, Derek se saisit de son téléphone pour quérir des informations auprès de son oncle.

 **Derek**  : _Il vient de s’enfermer dans la salle de bain, pourquoi ?_

Une minute – affreusement longue, cette minute – plus tard, il reçoit le message de Peter.

 **Peter**  : _Lydia m’a dit qu’il a paniqué, il pense probablement que tu as plus fait ça pour lui que parce que tu es attiré par lui._

 **Derek**  : _Je ne comprends pas._

 **Peter**  : _Il a l’impression que tu as fait ça par devoir, Derek, et pas parce que tu as envie de te le faire. Lydia est en train d’arranger ça avec lui au téléphone. Quand il sortira, il va falloir que tu te concentres très fort pour… Comment dire ? Pour envahir sa tête, en quelque sorte. Il faut que tu l’obliges à voir ce que toi, tu vois. Je ne vois pas comment t’expliquer mieux, alors débrouille-toi avec ça._

Derek grogne face à l’aide évidente de son oncle, puis se met à réfléchir. Il cherche activement la façon dont il pourrait montrer à Stiles la manière dont il le voit. Lorsqu’il entend le Sorcier raccrocher, il panique légèrement, n’étant pas au point sur ce qu’il veut faire, mais quand le bruit de l’eau qui coule s’élève de la salle de bain, il soupire. Le temps que Stiles finisse sa douche, son plan d’attaque est près.

Quand le Sorcier sort de la pièce, Derek se concentre fortement sur lui. Il fixe chacun de ses mouvements avec précision et il laisse cette vision – cette quasi-admiration – déborder (en quelque sorte) sur le lien qui le relie à son Maître. Il se concentre tellement que finalement, il sent quelque chose se produire, comme si soudain sa tête était occupée par une autre présence. Il se sent à l’étroit dans sa propre tête, ce qui est vraiment très étrange. Il a toujours eu la présence de Stiles en arrière-plan dans sa tête, comme un bourdonnement reposant et réconfortant. Mais là, il le sent parfaitement. C’est clair, net, il ressent ce que son Sorcier ressent, il entend ses pensées non plus comme des impressions, des pressentiments, mais comme des phrases claires – enfin aussi claires que les pensées de Stiles puissent être.

Il regarde alors fixement son Sorcier, s’attardant sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, sur chaque aspect de son corps ; sur ses cheveux en bataille qui lui donnent l’air d’être à peine sorti du lit où il n’a pas fait que dormir – si vous voyez où on veut en venir – ; sur les muscles saillants qui roulent sous sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements ; sur le grain de cette peau qui donne l’envie irrépressible d’en tester la texture ; sur son regard couleur miel qui semble être d’une franchise réconfortante, d’une chaleur amicale mais qui peut se remplir d’éclairs sous la colère ou de feu sous la passion ; sur ses doigts, ses longs, longs, doigts qui vous laissent imaginer des manières de les employer plus lubriques les unes que les autres.

Qu’importe où se pose son regard, il ne peut en obscurcir la beauté. Stiles est réellement attirant, sa manière de toujours bouger, de rire ou sourire de façon nerveuse et incontrôlée parce qu’il a du mal à savoir quoi, dire tant tout se bouscule dans sa tête. Son sourire a un certain pouvoir, et lorsque son rire apparaît, on ne peut qu’être subjugué par la joie qui en ressort. Du moins, Derek l’est. Il n’a pas passé énormément de temps avec lui, finalement, quatre jours c’est peu. Mais il est profondément attaché à Stiles, indépendamment de son rôle de Familier. Il aime Stiles en tant que personne, pour sa façon d’être et…

Il cligne des yeux, perdant sa concentration. Il a employé un mot qui lui semble, hum, inconnu. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir user d’un mot si complexe, sur une chose si complexe, avec une facilité si déconcertante. Il est confus, parce qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ça. N’est-il pas supposé être en pleine introspection sur lui-même pour avoir ce genre de révélation ? Parce que là, ça vient juste de lui tomber dessus, sans prévenir, sans qu’il l’ait cherché, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi ça lui paraît simple alors qu’il _sait_ que tout va être compliqué. Depuis qu’il est arrivé dans ce monde, s’il a compris une chose, c’est que les humains sont compliqués. Ils ont des codes pour tout, et on ne doit les ignorer sous aucun prétexte, sous peine d’être exclu, rejeté, traité comme un paria. Et même lorsque ça concerne un sentiment aussi vieux, aussi puissant et aussi pur que l’Amour, leurs codes cherchent à l’entraver. Comme s’ils avaient peur de voir à quel point ils pourraient être heureux en lâchant prise et en se jetant dedans à corps perdu. Alors il sait que maintenant qu’il a réalisé tout ça, il va réellement en chier, longtemps, probablement le reste de sa vie, pour une émotion qu’il ne contrôle pas, mais qu’il n’a pas choisi de cacher ou de refouler pour contenter des « autres » dont il se fiche éperdument. Triste constat, qui suit une révélation qui est censée être le début du bonheur.

\- C’est comme ça que tu me vois ? Lui demande Stiles, le coupant dans ses réflexions, l’incrédulité perceptible dans sa voix.

Derek se reconcentre sur la situation présente, réalisant par la même que sa prise de conscience subite a fait sortir son Sorcier de sa tête et qu’en plus elle n’a duré qu’une minute tout au plus. Très étrange de voir la relativité du temps en œuvre ; il a l’impression d’avoir cogité pendant au moins vingt bonnes minutes, mais le fait est que non, ses pensées ont été bien plus rapides que cela.

\- Oui. Tu es bien plus beau que ce que tu sembles penser, se contente-t-il de répondre.

Quand Stiles était dans sa tête, il a pu se rendre compte de la manière dont il se perçoit lui-même et dont il pense que les gens le perçoivent. Il a vu le manque de confiance de son Sorcier aussi sûrement qu’il peut le voir à présent enfiler un boxer sous sa serviette afin de la retirer. Vestiges d’une vie passée à être rabaissé, taquiné plus ou moins méchamment ou simplement à être élevé ainsi. Derek va arranger ça. Il va essayer de donner à Stiles toute la confiance en lui dont il a besoin et qu’il mérite amplement.

Et ce, en commençant par son physique.

Il fait une petite liste mentale de ce dont Stiles a besoin. La confiance sur son physique, le problème est en cours de traitement. Vient ensuite ses capacités, de Sorcier d’abord, mais aussi ses compétences scolaires. Et son manque de foi en son pouvoir d’Emissaire. Derek peut entendre l’Etincelle en lui chanter. Pourtant, Stiles ne semble rien faire par rapport à ça. Peut-être n’est-il pas au courant qu’il la possède ? Il fronce les sourcils. Avant d’en parler à son Sorcier, il va devoir en toucher un mot à un connaisseur. Alan Deaton sera le plus à même de répondre à ses interrogations sur le sujet, et peut-être pourra-t-il le renseigner sur la manière dont il pourra aider Stiles avec ça. Cela inclus forcément un entraînement particulier.

Il rejette la tête en arrière en soufflant. Pourquoi tout devient, très soudainement, compliqué ? Ça ne peut avoir un lien avec sa réalisation précédente, parce que sinon, c’est ce monde-là en particulier qui est carrément damné, condamné à se compliquer plus que de mesure quand entre en compte l’Amour.

Il tient là peut-être une explication logique. Il faudra qu’il creuse, quand il en aura l’occasion.

 


End file.
